cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Lupin
Theodore Lupin started his life in the home of Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks. Teddy was a very happy child who loved spending time with his parents. His father taught him how to transform into his wolf form when he was about 6 years. His mother started teaching him how to control his magic when it showed up. Teddy often made jokes with his family, and changed his eye colour whenever his half sister Lexie Riddle came to visit. He liked playing with her but she never stayed for long so after a while he stopped expecting for her to come. As Theodore grew up, he became a strong and independent werewolf. He was a born leader and since a young wolf his eyes were red, meaning he was more powerful. Teddy started hunting for his family instead of his father. He took care of his family for as long as he could but eventually he started having his own pack of wolves and went around the country with it. The pack often ran into Jayliam Rose and his wife Roxanne but never fought with them. Teddy gained experience from his meetings with other wolves, who were eventually killed. He became known throughout the wolf community and many werewolves bowed to him. However, Teddy soon had to go home to see his father who was on his deathbed. Theodore was heartbroken after his parent's death but stayed by his mother's side. At the time, there was plague in the town, and not soon after his mother died, as well. Theodore was immune because of his mixed blood and hated it. He set his house on fire along with his parents' bodies still inside to keep them from decaying. Afterwards, he left the town by himself leaving his pack behind. Teddy spent some months alone in the woods and became a vicious killer, worse than Jayliam himself. His pack found him and refused to go on without him. Ted agreed and continued his roaming with the others. More wolves joined the pack and it became one of the biggest at that time. Then they came to the forest near the king's castle. Theodore knew all about the infamous family but never came close enough to see them in person. He lived peacefully with his pack until once on a fullmoon he met the Drago brothers. Ted made it clear to them not to try their luck by attacking him. Later, the brothers came to him in their human form and tried to talk to him but Ted thought of them as exceptionally spoiled and selfish so he was very rude to them. He soon met Dorothy Ozera. She was a distant and quiet child, just like he was after his parents died so he felt like he could trust her. Plus, she was no ordinary princess which made him like her as a friend. The two spent time together in the forest and shared things about their past. Dorothy introduced him to Milo McLaggen who was also partly as evil and alone as they were. The three became good friends after the castle emptied with the Drago brothers leaving, Catherine Ozera marrying her prince, and the king being busy with his wife and their newborn daughter. The evil trio started spending time around the castle and after a while Teddy went inside that big nasty place. It didn't seem like a bad place anymore, since he and Dottie were having an affair. The werewolf marked her as his own, and their friend Milo didn't mind as he was just having fun and didn't want commitment to anyone yet. When Lexie came to the Werevamps' house, Teddy often saw her and the two talked. At first, he didn't want to have anything to do with her but after some time, they got closer like a brother and sister.Category:Characters